Not Them
by Zachlover16
Summary: Trailor/summary inside
1. Trailor

This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me

~ line ~

**TRAILER**

**What would happen if Cammie and Macey were sisters…**

"Macey!"

"What?"

"What did you do with my clothes?"

"I threw them out."

"Why?"

**Plus they were Princesses…**

"Cammie!"

"What?"

"Where did you put that new bikini I just bought you?"

"Were it belongs, in the mote."

**Not to mentions their personal servant Liz…**

"Cammie, Macey your mom wants you."

"Ok, thanks Liz!"

**Plus a few boys…**

"Cammie, Macey I would like to introduce Zachary Goode and the Newman twins Grant and Nickolas."

**Maybe an ex…**

"Nice to meet you Zach."

"You to Jimmy."

"It's Josh."

"Oh, ok Jimmy."

**Plus a fight or two…**

"OW, you did not just slap me!"

"Umm, actually I did."

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Look its going red!"

**Possibly an assignment… **

"You want us to go on a vacation with those?"

"You know we have names, and I think it would be an excellent idea!"

"Can we go to a tropical island?"

"Macey!"

"Oh and can we take Liz and Bex?"

**And you have Not You**

**Coming soon to fan fiction!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Cameron, I thought we talked about this. He's the 8th bodyguard this month alone! What did he do to make you punch him?" mom asked.

Now I know what you're thinking, why does she have a bodyguard…? How did she go through eight bodyguards this month when it's only the 24th…? Why did she punch him…? Well first of all, I have a bodyguard because I'm a princess, second all of I go through bodyguards "fast" because all of the ones are either players and/or perves whether they seem like it when you meet them, and usually I can take it for two or three days but this guy kept telling me about how tough he is and all the awards he had won. Plus just to make it worst he would keep saying that I'm afraid of everything just because Macey jumped out at me and he didn't see.

"Cameron I'm waiting," Mom states.

"He said that I'm scared of everything and don't know how to defend myself," I grumble.

"Cam, you know most girls your age can't. Honey we've gone through all of the guards and it's hard enough trying to find one guard for you but I also have to find a new guard for your sister since hers is retiring in two days. Last night I thought about it and the best solution that I could come up with was that I take a different approach and get 3 boys that are Macey's and your ages to be the bodyguards of both of you," she says.

"But mom…" I tried

"No buts Cam, you'll meet them in one week and that's final. Go and inform Macey about my decision."

"K," I mumble as I walk out.

"Oh and Cam please don't get into trouble while you don't have someone to help you get out of it. Good night."

"Ya, Night."


	3. Chapter 2

I went to my room to tell Macey but I ended up walking in to a room filled with clothes everywhere and the door to my walk in closet open. I went to the opening just to find empty boxes scattered everywhere.

"Macey!" I screamed.

"What?" she asks with a REALLY innocent smile.

"What did you do to my room?"

"I was going through your clothes when I happened to see some boxes that were labeled stuff like ~toxic~, ~danger~, and ~WARNING: may kill you!~ so I decided to look in them." She states like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"You do realize there was a reason they were labeled that right? Next time could you at least ask me before you open random boxes?"

"But Cammie," She pouted, "look at this! Most of this stuff hasn't even come out yet and others not even I can my hands on! Here you are with 4 boxes full and you don't even wear it!"

"Oh. That reminds me, mom wanted me to tell you that she found some boys our age to become our new bodyguards."

"Wait, didn't you just get a new one, like, two weeks ago?" Liz asks while coming into the room to drop off some shirts and pants.

"Your point?" I asked getting annoyed.

"You really should try to keep a bodyguard. In fact I doubt you could keep a body guard for three weeks." Liz challenges.

"I'm with Liz on this one Cam," Macey says apologetically.

"You don't think that I could keep a bodyguard for more than three weeks? Please that would be soooo easy," I say defending myself.

"Are you sure about that? You think you can back up those big words?" Macey questions.

" Of course."

"Ok then, how about we make it a month if you think it will be so easy?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you think you can handle it."

"It's on. What are the rules?"

"You have to act like you don't know how to defend yourself and make the new bodyguards help you with anything that relates to something that can get you into trouble. You can't hurt any of them on purpose unless it's a good reason to on my standers. Also you can only say kind things about them unless we, as in you, Liz, and I, are the only ones present, K?" She states.

"Ok, if that's all. What are we going to bet on?" I ask actually getting curious.

**Hey I finally updated! If you want the next chapter faster review! Also if you have any ideas on what they should have the bet on tell me in a review or PM me:)**


	4. Chapter 3

____

"Is that a challenge?"

_"Only if you think you can handle it."_

_"It's on. What are the rules?"_

_"You have to act like you don't know how to defend yourself and make the new bodyguards help you with anything that relates to something that can get you into trouble. You can't hurt any of them on purpose unless it's a good reason to on my standers. Also you can only say kind things about them unless we, as in you, Liz, and I, are the only ones present, K?" She states._

_"Ok, if that's all. What are we going to bet on?" I ask actually getting curious._

"Hmmm, how about if I win you have to call Josh and tell him you love him and you can't tell him that I made you, plus you have to be my Barbie doll for a year."

"Fine but if I win you can't use me as a Barbie doll anymore and you have to go out with whoever I choose no matter what. Plus you have to convince mom to make our 16th birthday ball only about you."

She thought for a second, trying to figure out if I had a chance at winning this bet no doubt, before looking me strait in the eye and smiling evilly "You are so on. So have they told you who are coming yet?"

"No, of course not. Mom wants it to be a secret from both of us. Why?" I ask getting really curious now.

"Well it just so happens that I hear mom talking to a guy and she may have mentioned a few boys names. At the time I didn't really understand what they were talking about but it makes perfect sense now."

"Who is it?"

"Zach Goode, and Grant, and Nick Newman."

"What you made a deal with me saying that I would be nice to the three biggest jerks with the biggest egos in the world without telling me! I thought we were suppose to look out for each other!"

"Well you never asked if I knew who it was so it's your fault."

"No, it was my fault when I dumped that scorching hot casserole on Maces head, and it was my fault when I throw a brick at Landon to see if I could make him fall in the mote but this is not my fault. You should have told me that you knew who was going to be the guards before we made the bet!" I all but screamed.

"Are you backing out of it then?"

"You wish. This just makes me want to win even more.

* * *

"**Sorry Its sooooooooo short but I really need to get pass this part before I can get to the main story. remember the more reviews the faster the update:)**


	5. AN: VERY IMPORTANT

Very Important!

Hey I'm really sorry about this but I had some ideas but I just don't like them and I don't feel inspired to write this any more so sorry if you liked it but I am giving up on this story. If you want to adopt it that's fine but PM or review first and make sure to give me the credit I deserve. Sorry again.

Zachlover16


	6. AN

Death by assasins has decided to write the rest of the story. Check it out.

Zachlover16


End file.
